A true love story?
by LoveMeLikeACountry
Summary: Alois X Fem!Romania


" Alo England." Romania said to England.

"E'llo Romania won't you please come in the party is about to start soon." England said with a smile and moved out of the way so that Romania could enter.

"Mulțumesc(thank you)" Romania said as he walked into the house.

A shy girl stood behind Romania.

England chuckled. "Would you like to come in to Miss Alexa?"

" Alexandrenia come on." Romania called

Alexa smiled and nodded. "Coming Mare Frate(Big Brother)" she whispered and she walked inside and England he shut the door behind her.

As alexa walked in Romania begin to scan the room to see who had already arrived to the party, and he saw Alice(Fem!England), Norway, Nora(Fem!Norway), Prussia, and a strange blonde child stood next to Prussia.

"Alexa" Romania whispered to his little sister. "Stay away from Prussia and that kid he has next to him okay?" he whispered some more.

Alexa nodded as she pretended to listen to him.

"Good" he softly spoke.

"Hei Romania!" Norway called over to him.

"Hei nor." Romania said as he walked over to his friend.

Once Romania had left alexa's side Prussia walked over and said to her. "Keses hallo alex"

She smiled at Prussia. "Alo Prussia." She spoke. "How are you?" she asked him.

" I am avsome like alvays!" he exclaimed.

"that's good." She giggled.

" Ja kesese." Prussia snickered. "So… has your bruder taken off zhat leash he has around you yet?" he asked he in a quite serious tone.

" Heh nu not really." She answered Prussia then she looked to the floor.

Prussia frowned when he heard that Romania hasent given his sister the freedoms that she should have as a person. "Vell this is-" prussia had started to say before he was rudely interrupted.

"Dad I am board!" the unknown boy whined.

Prussia's eyes slightly twitched when he heard his whining.

Prussia sighed and ignored the boy. "Please forgive him for being unavsome Alex." He mumbled.

" It's okay Prussia" she softly giggled. "….I did not know that you had a son." She told him.

"Humm? Oh ja keses I do but he is adopted zhough." Prussia Explained.

His son popped out only his head out from Prussia's side. The boy had blonde hair, and blue eyes and looked tall.

"Hello~! I am Alois~!" He giggled

"Alo" she softly spoke. "I am Alexandreina."

He giggled some more. "Why aren't you cute~!" he moved out from behind Prussia as he spoke.

Alois was wearing a green shirt, a purple cape like coat, short purple tight looking shorts, and boots.

Alexa started to blush. "N-Not really b-but okay." She smiled as she spoke.

Prussia snickered at the girls blushing then he saw Romania was about to approach them.

"Hey vhy don't you tvo go outside and talk zhere." Prussia said to the two.

"Okay~!" Alois giggled out and took Alexa's hand pulling her outside with him.

"Eh?!" She was surprised but she followed him out the door.

As the two walked outside Prussia went over to talk to Romania so that he could distract him.

When the two reached the outdoors Alois looked up at the sky and said. "It's such a beautiful night Alexandrenia~!"

"Da it is." She replied. "But Alois could you just call me Alex, Alexa, or maybe even roma." She sheepishly smiled.

"Okay Roma~!" he giggled some more "Come on lets go through the maze!" He exclaimed as he dragged her through the huge maze in front of them, but soon the duo managed to get lost without even realizing it.

"So Roma what's it like from where you come from?" Alois asked her.

"My country is very beautiful." She smiled and explained. "We have lots of flowers everywhere."

"It sounds so pretty~! Maybe my dad could take me there to visit sometime~!" Alois said.

"Da maybe." Alexa smiled "So where did you come from~?" she asked hesitantly.

"I came from right here in England where Prussia found me and took me in like I was his biological son." He smiled "so now I live with my dad and uncle Germany." He grinned.

Alexa never really did like Germany but for Alois she kept her mouth shut and smiled. "How nice." She said.

"Yea but enough about me I want to know more about you~!" he said.

"Well what would you like to know~?" She asked.

"Humm.." he thought "what's your favorite color and flower?" He asked.

"Metallic purple and a rose." She answered.

After she answered Alois began to blush randomly.

"Hum are you okay Alois?" Alexa asked him.

"Y-Yea" He answered studderishly.

She softly smiled and said "Alright"

He smiled back at her then the two walked around the maze in complete silence until Alexa head Alois yell in pain.

She snapped around to see if he was okay but then she smelt the tempting smell of blood.

"A-Alois?!" She squeaks out.

" I-I am o-okay I-I just p-pricked my f-finger." He said embarrassed and held his bloody finger.

Alexa slowly backed away from him tearing up as she covered her mouth to hide her fangs from her new friend.

"Roma what's wrong." He asked her worriedly.

"I-I have to go!" she exclaimed then turned around to run away but before she could Alois stepped in front of her blocking her way.

"Roma please tell me what's wrong…. Don't you like me or are you running because…" he stopped himself from saying anymore until she answered. Fear began to fill his eyes thinking she would say that she hated him like all the others had.

Tears filled Alexa's red eyes. "N-Nu! I-I d-do l-like y-you I-it's j-just.." she stopped talking and her hands fell from covering her mouth and her pearly white fangs were reviled then she fell to her knees landing on the grassy ground.

Alois saw her fangs and was a bit caught off guard by them but then he knelt to the ground next to her then he offered his bleeding finger to her.

"Here Roma." He said softly but lovingly.

She looked at his figure questionably. "A-Alois….W-what are you doing." She asked him.

"Take it….take my blood." He said lowly but with a serious tone in his voice.

"B-But…" she studdered out trying to resist, but the blood was calling to her like a sweet melody and so she couldn't hold her restraint for much longer.

Alois notice her lack of resistance because she was slowly moving forward to his finger then barely pulling herself back so he moved his finger closer to her.

Alexa could not contain herself she took his finger and licked it clean of the blood and healed his flesh wound.

Soon after Romania realized that Prussia was purposely trying to distract him so that he wouldent know what his sister was up to but since he caught on he went looking for her outside.  
"Alexandrenia!" He yelled.

Alexa froze in place as she heard her brothers voice. "I have to go." She whispered to alois as she ran off.

When Alexa exited the maze both her brother and Prussia were standing right infront of her.  
"What were you thinking!?" Romania yelled.

"Vhere is Alois." Prussia asked.

She was bombarded with questions. "Umm" she said then Alois walked out of the maze.

Romania growled and without saying a word he grabbed alexa and walked off.  
"so vhat did you zhink of her~? Did you get her number~? Keseses." Prussia snickered out.

"shut up!" He yelled blushing and stormed off because he was mad at himself for not getting her number, and he did want to see her again.


End file.
